


Sojourn

by AkaiMirage



Category: Gotham (TV), Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dimension Travel, Female Manda (Naruto), Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Naruto Canon Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiMirage/pseuds/AkaiMirage
Summary: Orochimaru, for reasons he doesn't care to admit to, ends up in Gotham where apparently a bird-man and another strangely dressed man is having some kind of a show down.This would usually not be any of the snake sannin's business.But then, Galavan chooses to open his mouth.Orochimaru is not impressed. Neither is the snake summon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sojourn

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever cross-over. Yay (I hope)  
> And to the surprise of no one, I am no fan of Theo Galavan. Actually, detest him quite passionately. ^^

"He killed my mother, Jim," was the first thing he heard when his senses returned to him. Inwardly groaning, Orochimaru sat up and proceeded to climb out of the still smoking hole he'd made on the ground after he'd been blasted from his lab.

He'd been working with some corrosive substances that, in controlled forms, could theoretically improve his current project that would validate his thesis. It was the practical part that was tricky, and as evidenced, certain mishaps were to be expected, although he hadn't foreseen a mishap of this magnitude.

Not much remained of his lab coat, he tutted and removed the tattered remains, not overly bothered by his state of undress. It was just a body.

Brushing strands of hair away from his face, he took in the scene in front of him. A black haired man that seemed, for a lack of a better word, disturbed, was holding what appeared to be a variation of the _arisaka rifle_ , though not one Orochimaru were familiar with. Said rifle was pointed, rather shakily Orochimaru noted while feeling displeased over the man's apparent lack of professionalism, at another man dressed in a way that suggested his worth was limited to a monetary value. That kind of materialism, he'd never quite understood.

What good is having fortune, if you lack wit or any other redeeming skill?

Orochimaru observed the group of four more closely.

They were obviously not shinobi, not with their lack of awareness for their surrounding, even if their odd fashion customs hadn't already clued him in on that fact.

 _Civilians_. He couldn't quite hold off the sneer from his otherwise expressionless face.

It was at that moment one of the civilians, a hat wearing one, noticed him. The man's eyes widened, mouth opening and closing as though he was trying to speak but the words had failed him.

With his left eyebrow raised, the sneer still adorning his face and his arms folded over his chest, Orochimaru supposed it stood to reason the man would be speechless.

He's part of the legendary sannin after all, widely recognized as a genius, and a shoe in for the position of hokage. Sure there _were_ that Namikaze runt, but, why would he be chosen? Orochimaru was the obvious choice, and that wasn't even a matter of him being hubristic.

That the most likely reason Harvey Bullock was staring at him was because he'd never seen a longhaired _stark naked_ shinobi before, did not even cross his mind.

Even though the other three didn't know who the longhaired man with strange purple markings around his golden eyes was, their sense of self-preservation all told them Galavan had made a mistake when he chose to address the man with that certain tone that was common among politicians.

Each took a step back when the golden eyes narrowed, clearly perceiving Galavan as condescending, and not appreciating it. At all.

"Oh, I've just had enough of this." Orochimaru bit into his thumbs, mindless of the staring civilians.

Cannon fodder at best, the lot of them. They were not any of his concern.

His audience grew breathless by the sight of the great anaconda who was now curling her coils around his midsection, lifting him up and placing him on top of her head.

Pointing-but-not-really at the uppity male, Orochimaru smirked, and his smile widened at the man's obvious discomfort.

"Manda, be a dear and eat that pesky human for me?" His frosty gaze turned to a solid steel. "He insulted me."

His lovely summon recoiled at that, as if the mere thought of another being daring to insult her partner had been a slight done unto her.

Each scale of her shining skin promising death.

Unsurprisingly, it took his summon no time at all to capture the darkhaired man that has spoken to him in such an uncouth manner Orochimaru reckoned even Hiruzen would've been offended.

Hissing, her magnificent head swayed to the left, a clear warning for those who knew her or otherwise at least had a smidgen of fluency in the serpent language.

The little humanoid mouse tried to run from her. She laughed. She _so_ enjoyed hunting her prey.

It had been quite a while since she'd had something to eat, too.

"Don't stop running, little mouse," she cried after him, the husky tone in her voice holding a note of amusement.

She flicked her tongue, absorbing the information she'd gathered, and then lunged.

The man, for all that he was tall, and broad-shouldered, possibly handsome by human standards, didn't taste all that well.

Manda sulked. The things she do for her master.

Oswald had envisioned Galavan's death a number of times, at least three of them had been by his own hand, and although he had not had the foresight to anticipate an irate shinobi who had been displaced due to a lab accident the serpent-esque man would deny to his last breath, or said irate shinobi's proclivity to summon a snake deity - for whatever else could that being be? - he supposed Galavan being eaten by that "deity" was a revenge as good as any.

Oswald decided, after having reached this conclusion, that he was pleased about current events and that the wellshaped snake man who apparently had the ability to vanish into thin air and could quite possibly be one of Dr. Strange's experiments, was someone he should keep his eyes on.

Who knows, they might even be allied in the future.

Oswald were wrong on both counts. But that is a story best left untold...

**Author's Note:**

> This idea randomly popped into my head while preparing dinner some days ago.  
> No idea what connection there is between a frying pan with macaroni and Galavan being eaten by a snake, but... oh, well. ^^
> 
> As for the timeline and Orochimaru's (female) Manda... this is set sometime before Namikaze Minato was sworn into office but no exact date/year, and Manda as a female is less prickly and stuck up than her male (canon) version.  
> For one, she actually _likes_ Orochi.


End file.
